The Alchemist Marionettes
by Toyed by Destiny
Summary: The book by Michael Scott. ". They were crafted by the ever-so discreet Inochi, the master puppeteer. Her works are rare but simple beautiful. She crafted human-like entities. It was like she played the role of God and yet, not completely. "


**Notes**: This is kind of a survey. I'm torn. I'm debating whether I should continue this or not before I continue on to _the Necromancer_. So if you like it, reviews would really help. Criticism would work also but please put it in a polite manner :-D I haven't posted anything in the longest time, hmm. I'll try to post more frequently now because of certain events. One last thing; you don't need to sign up to review. I allow anonymous ones!

Marionettes by Toyed by Destiny

Her voice was desperate. It was calling for help. You'd hear it without a second thought. You wouldn't dare hesitate because her voice sounded so very fragile… and quite helpless.

Earlier, Sophie had sensed a black aura, sending out chills to her spine. It felt as if the black aura was Death's. But now, that feeling was ironically quite faint now that they were at the source of the black aura, the plea for help _and_ the person who was seeking for help.

"What's wrong?" Josh questioned, fingering, fishing out his sword form his knapsack. "Why'd you call for help?" His voice sounded as if he was ever-so-slightly out of breath. They were sleeping under a tree. They meaning two unruly-faced girls with identical torn clothing—which were oddly clean—and their hair longer than their thin bodies—based on his first glance, of course. Ever since, he and his sister adjusted themselves that everything may not be as it meets the eye. One of them, as if she had never been sleeping, looked up with questioning hazel eyes. She blinked twice at him. Her actions slow. This made Josh pause, stop fingering Clarent. "You.. you called for help…" He state, sounding unsure.

The girl closed her eyes, shaking her head, telling him 'no'.

The others—Sophie, Nicholas, catty and Perenelle—arrived at this moment.

"B-but.. we just hear so—"

The girl silenced him by lazily placing her finger upon her mouth. _Iazel, my dear sister, is sleeping, stranger_. He pursued his lips. She smiled. She looked no older nor younger than him.

"No one is in any sort of danger?" Nicholas asked, scowling. The girl shook her head again then 'returned' to sleeping. Instantly, her aura was revealed, blanketing her body plus the tree of which they sleep under and the girl's 'sister'.

They were all quiet for a while.

"Who and what are you?" Josh asked.

No answer.

"Did you hear me?"

Silence greeted him.

Josh scowled. "Hell-ooo? Do your kind have ears?" He snapped.

"Josh, stop." The Sorceress told him softly. "I think they maybe Maison Marionettes."

"May-ma-what?" Josh asked, confused.

"Maison Marionettes," Perenelle repeated. "Please do check their lips, Sophie." And Sophie did. She approached them cautiously. They remained lifeless. Her skin touched their—or rather, the one who 'talked' earlier—hair. It felt like a million threads of silk. The curtain of hair revealed wooden lips, nothing like mere moments before.

A smile crept on the Sorceress' face.

"I assume they are authentic?" Nicholas stated in a questioning tone.

"You assume correct, Nicholas," She said. "These are no ordinary marionettes. They were crafted by the ever-so discreet Inochi, the master puppeteer. Her works are rare but simple beautiful. She crafted human-like entities. It was like she played the role of God and yet, not completely. Inochi disappeared a few years ago after making unknown amounts of Marionettes. They are called Maison for it is French for 'home'. Inochi designed these puppets for the people. To have friends, love. You can create one in your own image of just simple create one's image. You'd have to take care of them though, as if they were your own." She paused to gaze at the two of then opened her mouth to continue but she was cut off.

"So in short, we are living dolls." The one called 'Iazel' finally woke up. "Lady Chi was called the Lifegiver." She seemed finish but then added. "Did you know?"

"That..?" Scatty asked.

The one who talked earlier looked up as well. Her smile was smug, amused. But it was only a small smile. "Please don't talk as if we weren't here," she sighed. "Sorceress Perenelle,"

"Our kind still has ears."

* * *

Do tell me your ideas. I'd love to listen CC:

Uhm, on the side note, here's a 'bonus' if you'd like to call it.

0708 – A Farewell Letter

Dear person I really like and possibly love, I like you. I like you a lot. Everyone does too. That is pretty much obvious. You've been so helpful and precious, I think it's time to let you go. I really do like you but it's as if you have no time. I don't blame you, really. (To be honest, I'm scared to come near you lately). I just wish I'm with you more. Right now, your voice and words overlap my mind. I am scared of loving you so I'm letting you go. I think I have fallen in love though.

Butter the scotch,

Eli


End file.
